


Tabloid [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Clunkie [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Tony sat in a man's lap and asked him to stay.  Pepper had never, ever, seen someone flatly refuse five figures just to keep Tony company a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloid [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tabloid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Tabloid.mp3) | 53:17 | 49 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tabloid) |  |   
  
### Music

Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> and Thank You to Basingstoke for blanket permission!


End file.
